Finn and Jake
|-|Finn= Finn is a 10-year-old human boy who loves nothing more than going on adventures and saving the day. He wears a hat that covers his extremely long flowing golden hair. He is prone to exclamations and outbursts including "Mathematical!" and "Algebraic!" When Finn was a baby, he was orphaned and subsequently adopted by Jake's parents, Joshua and Margaret, as detailed in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain". Considering himself a hero, Finn has a lust for adventure and swore long ago that he would help anyone in need, but being so full of energy, he has trouble in situations that require him to do tasks other than fighting. After initially having an unrequited crush on Princess Bubblegum, Finn is in a relationship with Flame Princess. |-|Jake= Jake is Finn's best friend and adoptive brother. He is a 24-year-old—in "magical dog years"—shape-shifting bulldog. His magic powers allow him to stretch or shrink any part of his body to any shape and almost any size, ranging from becoming gigantic to becoming incredibly small. His powers help Finn considerably in combat and transportation, but are also sometimes used as nothing more than jovial forms of expression. Acting as a confidant and mentor to his energetic brother—though he has a tendency to give rather questionable advice—Jake has a laid-back attitude in most situations, but loves adventure and will eagerly fight when he needs to. Jake is in a relationship with Lady Rainicorn, and they have five children together as seen in "Jake the Dad". The two were drawn to each other by their shared interest in playing the viola. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Finn appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is a duo character with Jake and is a console exclusive character, for the PlayStation 3. They are the only characters not to be owned by Nickelodeon, though the pilot was aired on Nickelodeon. Bio This is the story of a young boy and his canine companion, who one day, after rescuing the fair Princess Bubblegum from the Ice King, were chasing after a group of ninjas who just robbed an old man, when all of a sudden, a portal suddenly appeared and the two heroes were knocked out cold! When they awoke, they found themselves in a strange new dimension, being slowly devoured by an evil overlord who sought to conquer the multi-verse! Without a moment to spare, the young lad whipped out his sword, and gave a nod to his stretchy companion. "I don't know where we are, but that huge dude is acting like a butt, and we've gotta stop him!" Jake: I dunno, dude. That guy seems pretty huge and scary. Are you sure now's the time to take him on?" "Oh, I know exactly what time it is, Jake. ADVENTURE TIME!" And so, our young hero charges bravely forward, looking to slay a great evil and find a way back home. Special Powers Finn: *Has experience in wielding swords and other assorted bladed weapons Jake: *Can stretch, contort and alter his form to various shapes and sizes Quotes Intro: *"Do you know what time it is?" *"What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME!" *"It's time to be a hero, Jake!" Jake: "Right behind ya, buddy!" *"Let's get this party started!" *"You sure you know what you're up against?" *'Jake': "Dude. Get a load of these guys." (Intro against Ren and Stimpy) *"Don't suppose you're from the Candy Kingdom, are you, little spongecake guy?" (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Digging the scarf, dude! Now let's do this!" (Intro against Danny Phantom) *'Jake': "Bodacious babe with a killer guitar at 12 o' clock, buddy!" (Intro against Ember) *'Jake': "Whoa, does Princess Bubblegum know this guy's been raiding her laundry?" Finn: "He should hope not!" (Intro against Timmy Turner) *'Jake': "Oh, GREAT. Just what we need, another nutjob with ice powers!" Finn: "I can take him." (Intro against Man-Arctica) * *Jake is barking* Finn: "Dude, chillax." Jake: "Sorry, it's a dog thing!" (Intro against Dr. Hutchison or Kitty Katswell) *'Jake': "Dude, I've got a REALLY bad feeling about this!" (Intro against Amon) *"Stupid little hat? MY HAT IS AWESOME!" (Intro against Azula if she speaks first) *"How can a Fire Princess be evil?" (Intro against Azula if Finn speaks first) *"Slaying scary monsters is what I do best!" (Intro against the Gromble) *"YAH! Prepare to taste steel, evildoer!" (Intro against a villaWin except for Amon and Azula) *"It's hero time, Jake! Let's kick this dude's butt!" (Intro against Pariah Dark) *"Wow her weaponry are mathematically powerful" (Intro against Jenny Wakeman) Win Pose: *"Mathematical!" *"Slamacow! That was tops, and an awesome fight!" *"I think this calls for a fistbump, Jake." Jake: "You got one, dude!" *fistbump* (Win Pose if Finn wins on a Perfect) *"Blech! You don't taste a thing like cake!" (Win Pose against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Keep up the hero thing, dude. We'll knock heads again sometime!" (Win Pose against Danny Phantom) *"Eh. You fight one crazy dude with ice powers, you fight 'em all." (Win Pose against Man-Arctica) *'Jake': "Dogs and cats living together? That's just mass hysteria, dude." (Win Pose against Ren and Stimpy) *"Boy, I sure hope I don't run into any crazy princesses with fire powers when I get back home!" (Win Pose against Azula) *"Let's go home, Jake! Our work here is done!" (Win Pose against Pariah Dark) **waves sword around* I guess this teenage robot couldn't CUT it (Win Pose against Jenny Wakeman) Victory Screen: *"Shmow-zow. These guys sure don't fool around, do they, Jake?" *"And now you know what time it is." *"You? Beat me? Yeah, right. That sounds a lot like idiot talk." *"Gotta admit. The fight was pretty math. Care for a rematch sometime?" (Victory Screen against Danny Phantom) *"Okay, let's make a deal. You don't diss the hat, and I won't diss your pink clothes." (Victory Screen against Timmy Turner) *"Maybe you're from the Cheese Kingdom?" (Victory Screen against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Finally a princess who knows how to fight, sometimes saving them really bothers me." (Victory Screen against Vega) *Looks like this robot is just got Finn-wished (Victory Screen against Jenny Wakeman) Miscellaneous: *"Hero time!" (Tag In) *"You're up, dude!" (Tag Out) *"What time is it?" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"YAAAH!!!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"NOOOO!!!!" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *'Jake': "Finn? FINN!" (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *"Totally NOT math, dude!" (Loss via Time Over) Taunts: *"Algebraic!" *waves sword around* (Taunt #1) *"Quit being a butt! Got a princess to save!" *waves sword around* (Taunt #2) * *Jake farts* "Gross, dude!" *waves sword around* Jake: "Hee, hee. Sorry." (Taunt #3) Gallery Original_Finn.png|Finn in Adventure Time Original_Jake.png|Jake in Adventure Time Trivia *The third taunt, when Jake shouts out Finn's name resembles how the Boss shouts Snake's name if he loses in Metal Gear. Category:Characters Category:Duo Character Category:Male Category:Playable Category:Console Exclusive Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Animals Category:Canine Category:Adventure Time Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Not From Nickelodeon Category:Characters Not From Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X